When Cicadas Cry
by Akki The Angel Of Death
Summary: Inspired by"When Cicadas Cry" don't have to see to understand .Every time he dies,he's thrown into a new world and every time he dies again...all he wanted was to live.SLASH DamienKenny,StanKyle maybe more.Rated for violence and death.child abuse
1. The Beginning of a New End

**Pili-Chan: Hello everyone! this is my first SP fanfic ever~ yay me!**

**Yami Pili-Chan: I feel sorry for them...**

**Chibi: xD silly Yami!~**

**Acedia: ....zZzZzZz**

**Pili-Chan:....ANYWAYZ! so...umm...I currently busy with finishing the secound season of Hurgashi ("Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai") and...well...I havn't watched that many SP episodes so....ya ^^" but when I get inspired then...well...yeah...**

**Yami: We don't own anything...**

**Pili-chan: mi~ T.T**

**Chibi: ENJOY!=D**

"When Cicadas Cry"-talking

'When Cicadas Cry'-thinking

_'_When Cicadas Cry'-you'll-know-who-soon talking

* * *

A slap. That's the first thing that he felt when he open his eyes, looking up through the blond bangs that covered his eyes to see his father, smelling the alcohol in the man's breath "Get up you useless piece of shit!"

The boy nodded silently, watching as the man walked away. He got up, getting dressed slowly. Pulling up the hood of his orange parka, the blond boy stepped outside into the cold street, walking away from the old, broken house. He walked silently, mind blank as the situation slowly sank into his mind. He wasn't surprised anymore, not after so many years…no, it wasn't new.

"Hey Kenny!" the boy in the orange parka looked up to the waving boys,

"Hi guys" he said cheerfully, smiling behind the orange cloth,

"You're late dude" Stan said as Kenny walked over to the bus stop,

"Yeah" Kyle said "We thought you weren't coming or something"

"Sorry" the blond boy said, smiling "Took me some time to wake up this morning"

"That's 'cause yo too po' to get an alarm clock" Cartman said, laughing,

Kenny punched him, glaring,

"Leave him alone fatass" Kyle said, glaring at Cartman as well,

"Shut up Jew boy!" the fat teen called as they started to argue.

Kenny sighed, looking forwards silently,

"You okay dude?" Stan asked, moving next to him,

"Yeah" Kenny said, smiling again,

Stan just stood there for a moment, watching his blond friend, then nodded. Soon the yellow school bus arrived, stopping in front of the four sixteen-year-olds "Come on Kyle…he's not worth it" Stan said and grabbed his best friend/boyfriend's arm, pulling him into the school bus,

"Ya! Run away to yo little boyfriend ya faggot!" the fat boy called after them,

"Shut up Cartman…" the normally silent teen said as he got on the bus as well, watching the two lovers quietly. Kenny set silently in his place, head leaning against the cold window, watching his reflection. It was the same…every time it was the same…over and over again. But he was used to it by now… he had to thank whoever did this, at least, for letting him grow up instead of bringing him back to the same spot and never letting him live…Every time he died, he was brought back to life, to a new life, a new universe where everything was the same except his death, where no one knew about his death, where he faced the memories alone. He was sure that someone up there hated him. Kenny was sick of this…sick of dying… he hated it, he was afraid of it… sure he was used to it, but that didn't mean that he liked it…

"Hey dude!" Kenny turned to the source of the voice, looking right into Kyle's green eyes "We're here" he said,

Kenny nodded and got up, following his friends out of the bus and into the school silently.

**_WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry_**

He was slammed against the dirty wall like a rag doll, placing his fingers on the new bruise as he looked up into his father's eyes. The older male was screaming, probably about something Kenny did or didn't do… it wasn't new to the pale boy on the ground. Not the screams or the hits or the woman that just stood and watched him from the side as new cuts and bruises formed of his thin body…nothing was new.

And then it was back, that blessed silence that came after his parents went to sleep…

"Kenny?" he looked up, locking his eyes with Kevin's eyes "You okay?" he asked, helping his younger brother up,

Kenny nodded "Thanks" he said and walked off to his room. He set silently on his bed, hugging his knees "I don't want this" he whispered to himself "Why can't this stop?" the question remained in the air "Every time… all over again…I don't wanna die…" he mumbled, hugging himself tighter,

"Please …save me… make this stop…" he sobbed, slowly crying himself to sleep, knowing that this was just the beginning of another end.

'_I'm sorry…'_

_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: well? R&R! next chappie tomorrow!~**_

**Chibi: And just for you...a teaser!~**

_"..."Where's Kevin?" he asked silently,_

_The face of the two adults stiffened,_

_"Where is he?" he asked again, slightly louder,_

_"Transferred" his father said, sounding rather sober now,_

_"You're lying…" he whispered "WHERE IS HE!?" "_

**R&R!~**


	2. To Stop The Wheels of Fate

**Pli-Chan: 2nd chapter's up!~ yay!x3**

**Yami:...**

**Pili-Chan: so!~ umm...nothing's new...and...ahhh...yes... well...ya so...**

**Chibi: ENJOY Na No Desu!~:D**

* * *

Another day was passing by, the silent threat to the boy's life still hangs in the cold winter air, waiting for the right moment, like a predator.

There was something in the air…he could feel it, smell it. Something new…sickening…He didn't like it. He was scared, no doubt about it. He felt, smelt, the familiar presence of death…and yet there was something new about it, something terrifying and blood chilling…He wanted to end the painful loop of death once and for all… he wanted to live, to be able to live his life like a normal teenager, in one world… but hopes and wishes were useless... he knew that very well after nights of prayer to every god that might have listened to him, but there was nothing. And now he felt it, in his bones, in his veins, in his mind, heart and soul…

It was too late to stop it now…

_****_

**_WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry_**

He got up slowly, getting ready silently. The house was silent…too silent. As he walked by his parents' room he saw his mother on the bed, still asleep. A quick glance to the living room and he saw his father passed out on the old, broken couch. His brother's room was empty… and so was the rest of the house.

"Kevin?" he called silently, but no voice came. He shrugged, Kevin was probably with his friends, it was, after all, a nice day outside, and no school too. The young boy left the house, walking slowly down the snow-covered street towards the bus stop where he was supposed to meet his friends.

"KENNY!" he looked up, smiling as he saw Kyle waving at him.

He waved back and walked over to them "Hi guys" he said, his voice muffled by the orange parka,

"Hi dude" Stan said, smiling,

"Ya, ya" Cartman mumbled "Let's go"

They started moving, the oversized boy in front, the two lovers right after him and the skinny blond walking slowly behind them.

How long? How long until time's up? How long until his next death will come? And what will it be? Another car? A freak accident? A gun? A knife? A fall? How painful will it be? "I do not want to die again…" the silent whisper was heard, carried by the cold wind,

"What?"

Kenny looked up. The three boys stopped walking and were looking at him,

"What did you say?" Kyle asked,

Kenny's eyes widened for a second 'Did I just say that out loud?'

'_Yeah…'_

"Nothing" Kenny smiled,

"You said something dude" Stan argued "And you're voice…something's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong" Kenny insisted, smiling,

'_You keep lying to them…'_

"What dose it matter?" Cartman asked, yawning "Let's go…the movie's about to start"

"Yeah" Kenny smiled and started walking "Let's go"

Kenny felt the eyes of the two lovers on his back as he kept walking next to Eric 'Forgive me Stan…Kyle…' he said in his mind 'But there is nothing you can do about this…it is too late'

'_I'm sorry…'_

_****_

**_WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry_**

He closed the door silently, head leaning against it. Another day passed by… another day gone as time was slipping once again between his fingers.

Silence…

Kenny turned silently, walking slowly throughout the house. His mother was sitting on the couch, his father was gone, probably drinking, and Kevin…gone.

_Gone…_

The older child was never out this late, he made sure that he came home early… he didn't want to anger their father… and yet… 'this never happened before and yet…' he walked silently to his brother's room…

_Empty_…

'_Something's wrong…'_

The door opened. Kenny ran quickly towards it, stopping when he saw the man that stood there. 'No…this…it never happened before…'

"What'cha lookin' at brat?" the man slurred,

"N…nothing" he mumbled.

"Good" his father said as he walked off to the living room, sitting next to his mother.

Kenny walked silently behind him, leaning against the doorframe "Where's Kevin?" he asked silently,

The face of the two adults stiffened,

"Where is he?" he asked again, slightly louder,

"Transferred" his father said, sounding rather sober now,

"You're lying…" he whispered "WHERE IS HE!?"

Silence… only the sound of the boy's pants was heard.

Before he knew it, his father's fingers were laced in his hair with an iron grip, pulling had on the blond locks "HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE ON ME!?"

"AH!" the young boy grabbed the man's arm, trying to pull him off "Y…your hurting me!"

"SHUT UP!"

"M…mommy!" he called, looking at the woman.

She never moved.

The boy sobbed "Let me go! Please! Kevin!" he screamed, his hand still locked on the man's wrists,

"I told you brat, he got transferred" his father said harshly,

"NO! You're lying!"

'_Shut up! Before it's too late!'_

"His things…everything…and…there's no way we have enough money to-AH!" his sentence was cut in the middle as the drunken man threw him aside, his head hitting the wall. He rubbed the back of his head, his head slowly rising as he opened his eyes, only to see his father getting closer with a glass bottle in his hand.

'_RUN!'_

With a swift movement, he felt the glass braking on the left side of his face. A pained scream pierced the cold air as the boy held his left eye, blood dripping between his fingers. Kenny watched his father sit on the couch again, next to his mother who kept sitting there, as if nothing happened. The blond boy whimpered in pain, getting up slowly. He pulled up his hood, stumbling towards the front door. 'Is this the end?' he asked himself as he stepped out, still holding his eye 'How long will it take?' the question echoed in his mind. He kept walking, not sure where he was heading, his mind filled with thoughts. He stopped. Looking up he saw a familiar house. He smiled softy 'It won't hurt' he told himself 'It'll probably happen soon…' with that he started walking towards the door, knocking softly.

"Just a sec!" a voice called,

Kenny leaned against the doorframe, shadows hiding his bleeding eye.

The door opened soon, revealing Kyle's familiar face "K…Kenny?"

"Hi dude" the poor boy said, smiling softly,

"Fuck dude, you look terrible!" Stan called, appearing next to Kyle,

"Stan!" the Jewish boy called, glaring at his boyfriend, then turning back to Kenny "You look pale…are you sick?" he asked, worried,

Kenny smiled "You can say that…Mind if I come in? I'm kinda cold" he laughed softly,

"Y…yeah" Kyle said, moving to the side,

Kenny smiled and pushed himself off the doorframe, watching as his friends eyes widened as his fresh wound was uncovered. He took a step in, then, without a warning he fell, his mind going blank.

"KENNY!" Stan called, catching the smaller boy,

"Shit! Stan, get him inside!" Kyle called, panicked "Fuck fuck fuck fuck…."He kept mumbling,

"Don't use that word Kyle…mom won't be happy"

Kyle turned to look at his younger brother "Not now Ike! Just…get mom!"

"Why? Do it yours-"

"Just do it!" the older Broflovski child called "NOW!"

Ike nodded, the turned backwards and ran, calling for their mother.

"Shit…Stan, call an ambulance" Kyle mumbled, trying stop the bleeding,

The other teen nodded, and ran off.

"Kyle? Bubbie? What's wr- oh my god!" Sheila screamed, running towards her son and his bleeding friend "What happened?"

"I… I don't know" Kyle said He just knocked on the door and asked to come in, he was all bloody and the next thing I know, he's unconscious"

Stan came into the room "The ambulance is on the way" he said,

Kyle nodded at him and turned back to Kenny, biting his lip,

"He's going to be alright Kyle…" his mother said softly,

The Jewish boy nodded silently and leaned his head against Stan's shoulder, keeping the pressure on Kenny's wound.

_****_

**_WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry_**

Kenny watched the white wall silently, his left eye was covered with bandages, the happy glint in the other was gone, making him look older,

"Kenny?" Kyle's soft voice came, making the blond turn to watch the said boy as he opened the door, Stan right after him,

"How do you feel dude?" Stan asked softly, sitting next to the white bed,

Kenny stayed silent for a few seconds "It hurts…" he mumbled,

"Do you want me to call the doctor s-" Kyle started,

"No" Kenny told the concerned teen,

"But if you're hurt th-" Stan stated,

"No…"

'_If you're in pain then-'_

'No'

The two boys stayed silent for a while before Stan spoke up again "They said that they can't save you eye"

Kyle whimpered "I'm sorry…if only…"

'_I'm sorry too…I know he has nothing to do with this but I only-'_

"No" the blond said firmly "This isn't you fault" he sad, smiling softy,

"But…if…"

"No" Kenny said "There are some things that we cannot change" his voice sounded mature, as if he aged a couple of yeas,

"Kenny?" Kyle said softy, confused by the change in the other's voice,

"Fate is one of those things" he said silently,

'_I'll try to change it…for you'_

The two boys wee silent, not sure what to say,

Kenny started crying "I don't want to die again" he whimpered in his usual voice,

"Again?" Stan asked, confused,

"What are you talking about dude?" Kyle asked, sitting on the bed next to the whimpering boy,

"I don't want to die again" Kenny repeated "I'm going to die…I don't want to…"

"Then we won't let it happen" Stan said firmly, hugging the crying boy,

"Yeah Ken" Kyle smiled "We wont let it happen"

'_**I**__ won't let it happen'_

The skinny blond shook his head and looked up, his eyes cold with sadness and he looked older again "It is too late" he softly in that unfamiliar voice "The wheels of fate are moving again…and once they start…there is no coming back…it is to late…no one can save me now…"

He couldn't help but smile softy and close his eye as he felt a light kiss being placed on his lips.

'_If not now then next time…but I'll stop them for you…'_

* * *

**Pili-Chan: Aww~ **

**Acedia: R&R...ZzZzZz**


	3. When They Cry: Higurashi

**Pili-Chan: Well...here's the 3rd chapter...**

**Chibi Pili: :D**

**Yami Pili-Chan: .....A few points to all of you...first the song that Kenny's singing is the translation of the song "Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni" by Eiko Shimamiya...**

**Pili-Chan: Me loves that song x3**

**Yami:......yes... the second thing is** **the meaning of the word Higurashi...Higurashi is a type of cicada, nothing more...**

**Pili-Chan: now! Enjoy!:D**

**Chibi: oh! and at the end of the chapter we added a list which character from Higurashi inspired which character from South Park...**

**Pili-Chan: Now Enjoy!~**

* * *

The blond boy sat silently on the bus, head leaning against the cold window, scratching his neck lightly as he watched the reflection of his white medical eye patch.

'_I'm sorry…' _a kiss was placed on his forehead,

"Stop apologizing…It doesn't suit you… Besides, this is not your fault…what is done cannot be changed now" he said quietly, still scratching his neck,

'_You'll bleed…' _he felt the soft hand as it caressed the soft, blond hair,

A soft, empty laugh came out of his lips "What is a scratch to me?"

"Kenny? You okay dude?" Stan asked looking at Kenny,

He nodded "Why?"

"You didn't get up and I thought that something was wrong" Stan answered,

'_They're worried about you…even since that day in the hospital…'_

"Get up?" Kenny asked, looking at Stan,

"Dammit po' boy!" Cartman called "I wanna get home TODAY!"

Kenny blinked a few times,

'_This is our stop'_

"Oh…" Kenny smiled nervously, scratching his neck again "Sorry" he said, getting up and walking out of the bus,

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Kyle asked, looking into his eye,

Kenny smiled behind the orange parka, scratching his neck "Yeah…I should be going now…" with that he left the three boys.

'_If this is you trying to make them stop worrying about you, it's completely useless' _

A small laugh escaped the blond boy's lips "They cannot be involved in this"

'_Why not? Maybe they'll help-'_

"I may die every time…but they keep on living…I do not wish for them to witness my death more then they have to"

**WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry**

'…_there's a new stain on the carpet… not that new…pretty big too'_

"Probably vomit or something…" he said, leaning into the soft hand that caressed his cheek,

'_It's blood'_

"… Mine?"

'_No…slightly different…'_

"…K...Kevin?"

'…' another soft kiss…

_Scratch scratch_

'_You're bleeding'_

"I noticed" _scratch scratch_

'_Stop scratching your neck, you'll die'_

A laugh "What's new?" _scratch scratch_

'_Quit it idiot!'_

The bleeding teen got up from his position on the floor,

'_Where are you going?'_

"Outside"

'_It's snowing'_

"So?" he didn't bother to pull up his hood as he stepped outside, feeling the snowflakes fall slowly on his skin.

"Boy!"

Kenny looked to his side, watching silently as the drunken man walked over to him, obviously back from drinking in a bar,

"Why arn'tcha home helpin' yer mother?" Stuart asked,

Kenny said nothing, only turned away, walking slowly. He picked up a hatchet with one hand, running the fingers of the other on the smooth blade "I wonder…" he said, something was off in his voice "Was this the weapon you used? To kill Kevin that is"

"…What are you talking about boy?" the man asked "We told you, he was transferred"

"Was he now?" Kenny asked,

"…"

"Where did you get this?" he asked silently "Stole it?"

"Shut your mouth brat!"

A wide smile spread on Kenny's pale face, a glint of madness in his visible eye "I don't think that you're in a position to talk like that…_daddy_" the mad laughter that came after that echoed in the silent, cold night air,

'_What's wrong with you!?'_

"Nothing…nothing's wrong…" a giggle "Why do you ask?"

"I didn't"

Kenny turned to his father "I wasn't talking to you" he noted,

Stuart took a step backwards,

"My my…" the teen mumbled, smirking "Not running away, are you _daddy_?" he asked, getting closer.

Stuart turned back and tried to run away, but the smaller McCormick was too fast. With a swift swing, then older male fell to the ground, his blood staining the white snow.

He laughed hard, the crazy laughter echoed in the empty street again,

'_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!?'_

"It's my time to play…" the boy whispered, turning as the front door opened,

"Kenny wha- OH MY GOD! STUART!" the red headed woman an to the dead man, kneeling next to him then turning to face the bloody teen "WHAT DID YOU-" she never finished as the hatchet's blade struck her.

"Now you can sit and do nothing _mommy_…" the boy giggled, walking away, his weapon swinging softly next to him,

'_ARE YOU CRAZY!?' _

Kenny laughed "You make me feel crazy…talking to myself…"

'…'

Kenny smiled _"Behind where I looked back…"_ he sang softly _"Who's in the front?"_

'_What?'_

"I'm not going to die anymore…" he said "They cannot kill me…" he said in his deeper, older voice "If they are dead…"

'_Fuck…'_

The blond smiled at a man who passed by _"In the dark, I raised my claws" _he started singing softly again as the hatchet rose slowly _"and slashed apart the night" _the man fell down, dead.

Kenny smiled as he felt the blood mingle with the snowflakes, turning into droplets of water as they hit his hot cheeks _"The raindrops turn into droplets of blood and travel down my cheeks" _he sang _"If no place for me to return to exists anywhere anymore"_

**WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry**

"They're taking their time aren't they?" the blond boy giggled, hidden within the shadows of the dark alley,

Silence…

"So you left, ha?" the boy asked the air around him, smiling "Oh well… I'll play by myself"

"I…is someone t…there?" a voice asked, trembling with fear,

_Scratch scratch_ "Butters?" the muffled response came,

"K…Kenny!?" he asked "Is that you?"

"Yeah…" he said, stepping slightly into the light,

"Thank god" the smaller blond called "Someone….someone's killing…oh god…not good…" he kept mumbling,

"Yeah…my parents…" Kenny said softly, stretching his arm towards the other boy 'Come…We need to stick together"

Butters nodded and took Kenny's hand,

"_Take these fingers, my fingers" _Kenny started singing,

"Wha-" he noticed that killing people in the middle of a sentence was becoming a habit…

"_I'll take all of your fingers away…"_ he smiled, hearing the soft sound of the bugs humming somewhere "Look…they're crying for all of you" he giggled _"To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry" _he stepped out of the shadow and kept walking _"I can't turn back anymore…"_

**WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry**

He stopped counting the dead after a while… math was never his strong subject _"Being made to disappear one by one" _he walked towards the slowly, looking back to see the blue lights of the police cars flash in the dark town _"the blue flames" _another mad giggle,

_Scratch scratch _

Kenny kneeled next to a dead woman smiling softly at her "I have to go now… You guys will have to find someone else to play with…" with that he walked to the next street.

Empty…

_Scratch scratch _

"Oh dear…" he whispered "What do we do now?" he asked,

"Hey kid! What are you doing out here haven't you heard? There's a killer on the loose" he felt the man's hand on his shoulder,

Kenny turned "I know"

The sound of the blade cutting the man's flesh was sickening, but he was used to it "No turning back now…right officer?" Kenny asked the dead policeman with a smile then turned and started walking away _"On the other side of the dark" _he sang, feeling the cold wind on his face_ "The morning won't come anymore"_

"Kenny!"

He looked up, seeing Stan, Kyle and Cartman running towards him,

"Wha's wrong with ya po' boy!?" Cartman called,

"There's a killer out here! We tried to call you but you didn't answer and then they said your parents were-"

"Kenny…why do you have that hatchet?" Kyle interrupted Stan,

Kenny said nothing,

"Why do you have it Kenneh!?" Called Cartman,

Kenny smiled and started laughing madly, throwing his head backwards.

The thee boys took a step back,

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked, smiling,

"Y…you killed them… all of those people…" Cartman mumbled,

Kenny's smile grew bigger,

"W…why?" Kyle asked, shaking,

"I told you…" he said "I don't want to die again…"

"What are you talking about?" Stan asked,

"_Inside the mirror, with countless wriggling and stretching hands" _

"W…what?" Stan asked,

"_Come on, lure someone here" _Kenny kept singing, walking slowly towards Cartman "Tell me something…_Eric_" _scratch scratch _"Do you see me as your friend?"

"W…what do you mean?"

The blond tilted his head to the side, _scratch scratch _"You keep treating me like trash…I'm wondering…will you kill me too?"

"N…no! you're my friend! Of course you are" the fat boy said, panicked,

"Good…" he said softly as he kept going, passing the other boy _"Oni-san, come here, to where my hands sound"_

"Wha-"

That sickening sound again… _scratch scratch scratch scratch_

"_No matter how you'll get away, I'll capture you"_ he giggled at the sight of the dead boy "Oh my…" he giggled "My bad…"

Kyle gasped, taking a step backwards,

"F…Fuck…" Stan mumbled "He's dead…"

"Kenny…" Kyle whispered "W…why?"

"I DO NOT WANT TO DIE AGAIN!" the blond screamed, dropping to his kness, his hands moving to grip the soft hair "Not again! Not again!" he mumbled, tears running silently on his blood-stained cheeks,

"Kenny?" Stan asked, taking a step forwards,

The blond got up and started running towards the woods, grabbing the hatchet on his way,

"KENNY!" he heard his two friends call, followed by the sound of their shoes hitting the snow as they ran after him,

"_From the animal trail where cicadas cry" _the blond whimpered softly, breathing heavily.

"K…KENNY! S…STOP! PLEASE!" Kyle called,

But he didn't stop. He kept running, one hand moved to his neck

_Scratch scratch scratch scratch…_

"Ah!" Kenny tripped, falling into the cold snow, the hatchet still in his hand.

"Kenny!" Stan called as the two got closer.

Kyle kneeled next to the crying teen, removing the blonde's hand from the open wound on his neck "You're bleeding…" he said softly, using his other hand to put pressure on the bleeding wound,

"I killed them…" he whispered "Everyone…I…" he sobbed,

"Everything's gonna be alright Ken" Stan said, kneeling next to him,

"Yeah Kenny…." Kyle said with a smiled "It's going to be okay"

"W…why are you still here?" Kenny asked, the madness in his blue eye was replaced with pain "Why aren't you running away?"

"Because you're our friend" Stan said,

"We know you well enough to know that you can't just go and kill people for no reason… and no matter what that reason is, we'll help you get out of this mess…"

Tears stated running down his cheeks again "T…thank you…" he mumbled, braking down "What have I done?" he mumbled as Kyle wrapped his arms around him,

"It's going to be alright…" Kyle said again,

"_The voice that I heard is no more" _Kenny said in a whisper,

"What?" Stan asked, looking at him,

"Where is he?" Kenny asked "He…he's always here…and now he's gone and…"

"Who's always here? What are you talking about? The two of us are here and Cartman-"

"N…no…not you…not Cartman…" he whimpered, gripping his head "You couldn't see him…I was the only one who…he said that no one can know…he'll get in trouble….meddling with the mortals…"

"What?" Stan asked, confused,

'_I'm here…'_

Kenny's eye snapped open as he turned to the voice, smiling softly. His hand rose slowly towards the voice_ "Take these fingers, my fingers"_

'_You're still singing that song…'_

"Kenny?"

"He's here" he smiled softly "You're back…"

'_Yeah…'_

"_I'll take all of your fingers away"_

"Kenny, who's back?" Stan asked,

"Who are you talking to?" Kyle asked, turning to look at the same spot as the bloody blond,

"_To the unopenable forest where cicadas cry"_ he sang as the figure got closer, kneeling in front of him,

'_I talked to him…to father… he likes you…he said that I can help you…I'll try to-'_

The boy shook his head "It is too late now…the wheels of fate-"

'_I'll stop them for you…'_

Kenny shook his head again _"I can't turn back anymore"_

"Kenny? What's going on?"

'_Maybe it's time for them to see me…before they'll think you're crazy'_

Kenny laughed softly "To late for that…"

"Too late for what?" Kyle asked, facing Kenny "Kenny who are you talking to?"

"He was talking to me…"

The two boys turned to watch the newly visible teen,

"Y…you're…" Kyle mumbled,

"No way dude…" Stan whispered,

"_Oni-san, come here, to where my hands sound"_ Kenny sang, smiling as he reached his hand to the other teen,

"Damien?" the two lovers asked together,

The demon boy smiled "Yeah…" he turned to Kenny, grabbing his hand,

"_No matter how you'll get away, I'll capture you" _The blond whispered as he threw himself into the black-haired teen's embrace, crying softly,

"Father said that he'll look into the matter…he said that he'll try to stop you from dying again…and from this to happen again" Damien explained, stopping Kenny's hand as it moved to the bleeding neck,

"What are you two talking about?" Stan asked "Kenny didn't die…you can't just die and…"

"It's true…he didn't die….in this universe…this is bigger then you think" Damien said, caressing Kenny's head,

"This way!" new voices came from around them… flashing lights dancing around.

The four boys got up,

"They're going to kill me…" Kenny whispered holding the hatchet tightly,

"No they're not!" Kyle called,

"We won't let it happen!" Stan added,

"I don't want to die!" Kenny called, raising the hatchet,

"Put that down" Damien said, looking at Kenny with fiery red eyes,

"NO!" he called, a hand moved to scratch his wound, blood flowing down his neck into the orange parka,

"That's him!" a voice called, closer to them,

"Boys! Get away from him!" another voice called,

"Put that down kid!"

"NO!" the blond screamed "I'm not going to die!"

"Put it down!"

"No! No! No! No! No! NO!" _Scratch scratch scratch scratch scratch scratch scratch_

"Put it down or we'll have to shoot you!"

"Don't shoot!" Kyle called,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kenny screamed as Damien wrapped his arms around him,

"Put the hatchet down!" he called,

"NO! I'm not going to die again!" Kenny called, breaking free from Damien's grip, running to a random direction,

"Stop and drop the weapon!"

He kept running"_From the animal trail where cicadas cry" _he sang, crying,

_**BANG**_

The bloody hatchet fell into the snow.

Teas kept running down the blonde's cheeks as he fell into his knees, gasping for air as he felt the blood flowing from the bullet hole in his chest.

"KENNY!" the three boys called, running towards the fallen boy, kneeling next to him,

"Dude! Hold on!" Stan called, crying,

"It's going to be alright…" Kyle mumbled, trying to stop the blood again but with no use.

"It is too late" the bleeding boy mumbled, looking up at them,

The two lovers said nothing.

"Idiot…" Damien said, pulling the other into his lap, hugging him "If only you dropped that hatchet…"

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, leaning his head on Damien's shoulder,

"Shh…it's not your fault…" the son of Satan whispered "It'll be alright…next time…next time I'll save you…"

Kenny smiled softly against Damien's neck, shallow breaths tickling the pale skin "Next time…" he whispered, his body going limp.

"Oh my god! You killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

"_The voice that I heard is no more"_

**WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry**

He snapped up, feeling the soft rays of the sun on his face.

Another world…

"Damien?" he asked softly, looking around,

_Nothing…_

Kenny sighed, getting up. He sent a glance at the broken mirror in his room… the eye patch was still there…

He sighed again and got dressed, wondering how much time he'll get to live this time.

The house was silent, his parents were asleep.

He couldn't find Kevin.

Biting his lip he closed the front door and stepped into the snowy street.

**WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry WhenCicadasCry**

"Students, we have a new transfer student" the teacher said but he paid no attention, his head resting on his crossed arms as he leaned them against his desk,

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"There's no need…they know me…I lived here for a short while a few years ago"

Kenny's eyes snapped open as he raised his head "Damien…" he whispered as the said boy set next to him,

The demon smiled at him "This time it'll be different"

Kenny smiled softly at him, reaching to grab the other's hand "Yeah…"

"I'll stop the wheels of fate for you"

* * *

**Pili-Chan: yay!~ :D**

**Chibi: So here's the list:D**

**Kenny**

**Rika: The whole Die-And-Then-Come-Back-To-Life thing...ya...**

**Hanyuu: She's from the second season... the whole Nothing-Can-Help is from her...**

**Rena : The killing ** **spree thing...**

**Satoko: The whole Brother-gone-missing thing...ya...**

**Damien**

**Hanyuu and Rika: Well...he's like Hanyuu with Rika's will to stop the whole thing**

**Keiichi: the whole I'll-Change-Fate-For-You thing**

**Stan and Kyle:**

**The gang and mainly Keiichi: the friends that are there to help**

**Yami:...yes...**

**Pili-Chan: As for adding more pairing...I think that I might add some Creek (CraigTweek)...if you want to see another pairing just tell me...**

**R&R~**


End file.
